Please Don't Run Don't Run
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been in a relationship for three years. It started out great, but now they're unarmed on the battlefield. Spoilers for 5x14 and 5x15. It's only a little canon though, it's mostly AU. Background Brittana and Trotta, which is Sam/Sugar, it's my new ship for glee AND OMG would they be cute. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: glee does not belong to me. This came when I was listening to **__Battlefield__**, Lea's version. OMG HER ALBUM. It's amazing. Anyway, this is just a oneshot. The songs used do not belong to me either. Anyway, Kurt and Blaine are in a terrible relationship that started out great and now they're unarmed on the battlefield. Will things change when tragedy strikes?**_

Please Don't Run Don't Run

By Julia

The air felt incredible with tension. Kurt Hummel could not believe that they were fighting _again_. The past two weeks had been full of fights. They couldn't seem to stop, get things back to normal. Kurt and his fiancé Blaine Anderson had been together for three years. Kurt couldn't be happier. Except lately. They had to work things out. Kurt could feel tears filling his eyes. This was incredibly annoying. Kurt was angry and he didn't want to cry. Blaine was crying too. Kurt and Blaine were fighting about _everything_ lately. Kurt couldn't do this. He and Blaine loved each other. He turned his face away, so Blaine couldn't see it. Kurt sniffled, trying to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.

Blaine was tired of the fighting too. They had fought over school, over Elliot, what to keep in the apartment, everything. Blaine angrily wiped his eyes. He and Kurt were fighting about Kurt needing space. Blaine just liked being around him. He couldn't imagine not being around him. "Kurt! You have to talk to me. You have to tell me when you need something. I can't read minds! How can we fix this if you don't _talk_ to me?! I love you but I can't do this anymore. I have to know that I'm in a secure relationship." Blaine really didn't know what to say. None of this was what he wanted. He wanted them to fix things and go on like they had been. This was crazy. Blaine wanted to marry Kurt, but not if they couldn't get things under control. Blaine wanted to close the distance between the two of them, and didn't feel that he could. Blaine could feel his heart breaking. This couldn't be happening. This had to be fixed. Blaine could almost feel a panic attack coming on. This wasn't fair. Blaine started breathing hard, and he leaned over, trying to catch his breath. It was not as easy as it should be.

He turned around, catching Blaine hyperventilating. Kurt wished that this wouldn't happen everytime they fought. Blaine had panic attacks. Kurt briefly wondered if he was doing it on purpose. Kurt hated thinking that, because it was terrible to think. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the couch. "Blaine… you have to calm down. It's… we'll work this out. You have to just relax. We can work this out." Kurt didn't know how else to handle this. They had to do something. Kurt didn't want to go on this way. They had to come to a solution. They couldn't keep going like this. They had to work things out. Or end it. Tears brushed his eyes again. That was an almost unfathomable option, but Kurt knew that they were going to have to make a decision. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back, trying to get him to relax. They had to figure this out. Kurt had a catch in his own voice as he ran his hand along Blaine's back. His fiancé continued to freak out, and Kurt wondered what else he could say to get him to calm down. It was like this four times a week. It was really sad. Kurt took a deep breath and kissed Blaine, slowly and softly. That seemed to do the trick. "Okay. We'll table this, okay? Let's order some food." Put it off again….

_It's so easy to fall in love but it's so hard to _  
_break somebody's heart _  
_what seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_  
_Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath_  
_forgotten who we first met what seemed like a good idea_  
_has turned into a battlefield_

_We both know it's coming does illusion count for something_  
_We hide the surface tension's gotta break_  
_one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

Another week passed. They didn't see each other hardly at all. Blaine was busy at school, and was working on some schoolwork, and he wasn't at home a lot, either. When he got home on Tuesday, Kurt was angrily washing dishes in the sink. Blaine wondered why he hadn't just filled the dishwasher. He closed the door quietly. "Babe?" He asked, not really sure what to say. He wasn't sure if Kurt was angry at him or not. Blaine was never really sure. He cleared his throat.

"Blaine Brandon Anderson, you didn't do the dishes for three days! These pans aren't going to get clean! I filled the dishwasher and it's running now. But there was still a sink full of dishes! I've been working late at _Vogue_ and I can't _do_ this when I get home." Kurt burst out, turning to face him, dishes soaking in the sink. He hated when Blaine did this. What was he supposed to do if he wasn't going to keep things clean? He really hated the apartment being dirty. And they really were going to fight about the "office space" that Blaine seemed to think that he was able to commandeer. Kurt was not having that. "You can't keep doing this! You can't just let this go. I know that you're busy with school, but I can't come home from work to this! _Seriously_." Kurt fumed, folding his arms. He didn't care that Blaine seemed to be gearing up to yell back. As far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine had no room to talk. They were going to get roaches or something. Kurt would _die_ if they started to get bugs or something. That was completely unacceptable. He really didn't know how he was going to handle this if he kept this up. Kurt was a little impulsive about cleaning. He wanted to make sure that the place was clean constantly. Blaine wasn't someone who was the same.

"Are you serious, Kurt? I _just_ got in the door!" Blaine snapped, some of his gelled curls unworking and falling over his eyes. Blaine put his bag down and took off his coat. Blaine went to the fridge, the conversation was over as far as he was concerned. He wanted a wine cooler and something to eat. Blaine pulled out a strawberry daiquiri Seagram's and pulled up his phone to order pizza. Kurt was still standing there, fuming. Blaine knew he was going to explode in a second, and he really hoped that he'd hold it in. He wasn't in the mood to fight. Blaine just wanted to relax. He had had a long day at NYADA and he just had to relax. He didn't know how he could keep up this fighting. Blaine was starting to forget how he and Kurt had fallen in love. Blaine hadn't been with anyone before he had gotten with Kurt. Blaine wasn't sure that he hadn't made a mistake. They… they had had a great run but maybe it was time to break up. He cycled through Papa John's menu, doing his best to ignore the looks that Kurt was giving him. Blaine finally turned to look at Kurt. "Would you stop?! We can talk about this when I've relaxed. I can't just walk in the door and fucking fight."

Tapping his foot, Kurt snapped, "I have to go to bed and you know it! I can't wait for you to decide that you're ready to talk about this!" He fumed. Kurt kept his arms folded, fuming. This was not going to happen again. "Blaine, you aren't going to do this again. And if you think I'm going to let you turn that area into an office! This is my apartment and I don't want to come straight in the door and see a desk and whatever else you think that you're putting there!" Kurt snapped. He really didn't know what Blaine was thinking. He hated that Blaine was trying to change things.

"What the fuck, Kurt?!" Blaine snapped back, putting down his phone. He'd ordered his food. "I've lived here for a year! Who are you kidding? You can't tell me that it's not my home too and then not let me make it my own!" He cried. Blaine was tired of all of this. Kurt was insane. "You can't be serious right now! And I'm sorry about the fucking dishes. I'm sorry that trying to get my homework done for class is getting in the way of cleaning the dishes." His tone was angry. Blaine really couldn't believe Kurt. "You know, I am really tired of your fucking attitude. You are _always_ on my case. You didn't even say hello!"

He tossed his head back in anger. This was really annoying. Kurt fumed and thought. "You know, I'm going to go stay with Brittany and Santana tonight. Let you worry about if I'm going to come home or not. The way you do to me when you stay as long as you can get away with when you stay at Sam and Sugar's." Kurt spat, and stalked off for the bedroom. He didn't really expect Blaine to follow. He opened the dresser drawers, searching through them for clothes for the night and the following day. Kurt was almost the angriest he'd ever been. And at the moment, he was almost irrationally angry that he had only slept with Blaine. It had used to please him. Kurt had enjoyed that up until now. He knew he wasn't going to cheat on Blaine. That was the wrong way to end a relationship. Kurt would hate himself forever if he did that. He had to be adult about this. He threw clothes and underwear into the bag, shaking his head as he did so. Kurt sent a text to Brittany to tell her that he was on his way. She sent him back a cheerful smiley face. Kurt let out a sigh and grabbed the bag and left the bedroom.

Blaine was at the kitchen table, working on something, his face arranged in an angry scowl, but there were tears in his eyes. Kurt put the bag down, to grab his coat. He also made sure that he had his work bag and his cell phone charger. Kurt's movements were jerky. He was doing his best not to explode again. "I am leaving." He said, his tone clipped and curt. He ignored the tears in Blaine's eyes. He hated this but it needed to be done. Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt picked up all of his things and left in a huff.

As soon as Kurt had left, Blaine exploded into tears, sliding down onto the floor in agony. This was horrible. Blaine's whole body shook with tears, and he ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. Blaine couldn't do this anymore. Everytime they fought Blaine was a complete mess. Blaine didn't want this to keep happening. He was tired of always feeling like this. Like he couldn't do anything right. Like if they got married as planned, he'd spend his entire life apologizing. Blaine knew that he wasn't right all the time, but he was more right than Kurt would readily admit to. Blaine ran his hand along his eyes.

_You and I_  
_we have to let each other go_  
_we keep holding on but we both know _  
_what seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_  
_peace will come when one of us puts down the gun_  
_be strong for both of us no please don't run don't run_  
_eye to eye we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

_We seemed like a good idea_  
_we seemed like a good idea_

It wasn't until the following afternoon before Kurt came back home. Blaine was deeply asleep on the couch, breathing hard and his wet curls framing his face. He had a blanket tossed over him. It was the quilt that Kurt's mother had made when he was 4. It was made from his baby clothes. Kurt knew that Blaine just wanted to have Kurt near. He felt a little guilty that he'd been gone as long as he had but he _was_ glad to get time away from Blaine. Blaine's sleep was truly deep. Kurt was reminded of a child.

His fingers brushed through the wet curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. Kurt put down his bags and watched Blaine sleeping. He was pained even in his sleep, and Kurt's heart ached to see that. Sleep should be a respite from your terrible life. Kurt sighed and his blue eyes filled with tears. This was impossible. He wanted to just let go and never think of Blaine again. That thought made him cry and he was mortified. This was just…. well the wrong thing. Kurt just wasn't sure that he could be in this relationship anymore. He wanted to just move on. At least… well, maybe take a break. That might just be a good idea. Blaine let out a deep breath, and pulled the quilt up some more. Kurt decided to call Santana and ask for her opinion. They hadn't spoken about it the night before, they'd just hung out and watched movies while the pregnant Brittany had snoozed. Kurt pulled out his phone and got up, moving away from Blaine so he wouldn't wake him up. Kurt was a little tired, too. He'd left work early so he could get a nap. He was going to be heading back to NYADA soon. Kurt had taken a break, so he could see if he liked _Vogue_. Kurt cycled through his phone and pulled up Santana's name. "San?" He said when she picked up.

"Lady Hummel." Santana replied. "You actually going to own up and talk to me now?" Santana asked, she was circling some want ads for some jobs. "You going to tell me what Bow Tie has done to get you so riled up?" Santana liked Blaine, she really did. But she was always going to be on Kurt's side. He was the one she was loyal to. Santana was going to side with him no matter what. She waited for him to speak, she was going to be an ear for once and not offer any other opinions. That was very uncharacteristic for her. Santana was always offering hers.

Kurt sighed, going to the bedroom. "I…. I don't know if I'm doing that much right. I…. I think…" His voice began to shake, and tears filled his eyes as he sat down on the bed. Kurt didn't know how to get this out. "I think, that Blaine and I need to break up." His voice shook, and he began to really cry. "I…. I still love him so much, San, but all we do is fight." Kurt didn't know if he could really go through with it, but he had to do something. "I… I… I don't want to but I am so tired of… of never knowing if we're going to have a good day. If we can move on from this."

"Kurt, have you talked to Blaine about this? Told him how you feel? I know you were here to make him worry. You both have been through a shit storm. You both deserve better. I don't…. I don't want you to throw away something. I know that you and Blaine are messed up right now, but you and he have been together for a long time. When no one commits. You can't just disregard all of that. Are you really sure about this?" Santana was surprised to hear herself say that. "Look, you know I'm a bitch. But… I'm saying this and I mean it. You're my family. I want the right thing for _you_."

Letting out a deep sigh, Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I…. I know all of that. I really _really_ appreciate that you let me stay. I really do. I care about your opinion. I want… I want things the way they were. I want… I want Blaine back. I have him, but I don't. We are so far apart. There are _miles_ between us." Kurt sniffled, a sob escaping him. This was the hardest thing that he had ever gone through. They were messing up what they had worked so hard to get. Kurt didn't want to feel guilty anymore. He wanted to breathe fresh air and just see what else was out there. Kurt had to just take stock and breathe.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to break up with him. Would you… would you go out with me tonight? I can be ready in an hour. I'll…. I'm going to talk to Blaine. If I go out it will give him time to get a place for the night." Kurt let out a strangled sob, and fell back on the bed, curling in a ball as tears poured down his face like a running faucet. Kurt couldn't even see. This was the right decision. He hated it but it was the right decision. "I….. oh my… this is so hard." Kurt moaned, and they made a plan. Kurt would talk to Blaine and then he'd meet Santana at a club nearby. Kurt lay there for a minute, gathering his strength. Kurt got up and went into the living room. Once he'd spoken to Blaine he'd get cleaned up. Kurt stepped into the living room. Blaine was still sleeping. Kurt shook him awake, slowly and gently. "Blaine, we have to talk." He kept going, not letting Blaine speak. "We've… this hasn't been working for a long time. We aren't working out. I… I hate this, because I love you so much. I do…. But I can't do this. I can't keep fighting with you. We have to part ways. We… I can't marry you." He pulled off his engagement ring.

Tears filled Blaine's eyes, and it felt like he'd been punched in the chest. "What… what are you saying?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. Blaine wished that he could turn back the clock. He wanted to die. This couldn't be happening. Blaine couldn't really be hearing those words. This was impossible. "You… you want to breakup?" He asked, his voice squeaky. "But… I love you, Kurt. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life." Blaine couldn't breathe. "You… we can fix this." The way Kurt was shaking his head, it was clear that they couldn't.

_No blood will shed if we get out now_  
_still it's hard to put the fire out_  
_what seemed like a good idea _  
_has turned into a battlefield_  
_feelings are shifting like the tide_  
_ and I think too much about the future_  
_what seemed like a good idea _  
_has turned into a battlefield_

_We both know it's coming does illusion count for something _  
_we hide the surface tension's gotta break _  
_one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

_You and I _  
_we have to let each other go_  
_we keep holding on but we both know_  
_What seemed like a good idea _  
_has turned into a battlefield_

Blaine reached for him, but Kurt put the ring in his hand. Tears were pouring down his face, and he closed his hand around the ring, feeling like his world was ending. "I'll…. I'll give you some space, but I'll be at Sam's if you need me." Blaine said, feeling as if there were a million tiny ice sickles punching his skin. He couldn't feel anything. Blaine stood. "I'll… I'll go get a bag of stuff." He said, knowing that he couldn't kiss him because it would hurt too much. Blaine wiped his eyes and touched Kurt's shoulder, and left the room, waiting till he heard the shower running before he sank onto the bed, his heart aching and sobbing. Blaine knew that this was the right decision. They could take some time, and then they could talk. Blaine was going to go crazy while he was waiting, but it was the right thing. They needed this.

_Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun_  
_be strong for both of us no please don't run don't run_  
_eye to eye we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

_We seemed like a good idea, we seemed like a good idea_  
_we seemed like a good idea_

Kurt was out of the shower, and Blaine was gone. He sighed and went to the closet, and took out some clothes, knowing that this was the right thing to do. He got dressed, and cleaned up his face, and styled his hair a little. Then, he left, grabbing his coat, keys, and his phone. He was meeting Santana a couple of blocks away. He loved the air, it smelled like New York and home. Kurt was hurt, and he was broken, but he could rise and be strong again. They couldn't knock him down forever. Kurt wasn't looking, and when the arms grabbed him, he was surprised. He fought back, pushing against the strong body that held him, but they were too strong. Kurt felt the blows raining down on him, and all he could think about was Blaine.

Blaine was woken up by his phone vibrating loudly. He groaned, he had a huge headache. He'd only drank for an hour, but he had a headache. He grabbed his phone. It was only midnight. What was it? He didn't recognize the number. Who? Blaine hit the answer button, and said, "Hello?" That was when the world ceased to make sense. Kurt was in the hospital? And he was unconscious? What the _fuck_? He tried to breathe, and just got ready, throwing on shoes and leaving a note for Sam and Sugar. Blaine wished that he'd been there. He took the subway, his heart clenching the entire time. His stomach was killing him. This wasn't happening. It _wasn't_.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_  
_not while I'm around_  
_nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, _  
_not while I'm around _

_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_  
_I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways_

Blaine entered the room. Kurt looked so frail in the bed. A nurse was checking his vitals. "Does… can he hear me?" He asked, his voice small and quiet. Blaine was barely listening when the nurse told him they weren't sure but he should wake up soon. Blaine sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking one of Kurt's hands in his own. Blaine felt tears fall out of his eyes, and he began to sing. He would make sure that Kurt knew he was there for him. Nothing else was going to hurt him. _Nothing_.

_No one's gonna hurt you_  
_no one's gonna dare_  
_others can desert you, whistle I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
_for awhile, but in time_  
_nothing can harm you, not while I'm around_

_Not to worry not to worry_  
_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb_  
_I can do it, put me to it_  
_Show me something I can overcome_  
_Not to worry _

_Being close and being clever_  
_ain't like being true_  
_I don't need to I would never hide a thing from you_  
_Like some_

Kurt woke to Blaine's velvet move. He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel the warmth of Blaine's hand in his. Kurt was in a lot of pain. This wasn't… what had happened? Why was he here? Then it all came back to him, and he gasped awake, gripping Blaine's hand tightly. How could he have been _so _stupid? He had broken up with Blaine. Kurt turned his blue eyes to Blaine's hazel. "Blaine…. I… forget what I said." He croaked out, and Blaine shook his head. Ignoring his protests, Kurt continued. "I.. I love you. I… I could have died. And…" Kurt broke off, not even wanting to _think_ about the possible outcomes. He had cuts on his face, and bruises all over his body. He had a broken leg. Kurt leaned, and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. "I love you, and we can work things out. I know we can. I don't even want to think about what might have happened. I just… I want our life back."

Pushing him back on the bed, Blaine kissed his forehead softly. "You are the one thing that I treasure above all else. We can fix this, we're going to be together forever, Kurt. I knew it the first time I saw you." Blaine kissed him softly, and sang to him again. Life had tried to break them, but they were still in. In for life.

_No one's gonna hurt you_  
_no one's gonna dare_  
_Others can desert you whistle I'll be there_  
_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
_for awhile but in time_  
_nothing can harm you, not while I'm around_

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked. Ya'll can thank **__glee__** for the happy ending to this fic. Okay, the semi-happy ending. I changed it after I saw **__Bash__**. Hope ya'll liked it and it's just a oneshot. Esp for now. Oh yeah. Get Lea's album if you haven't. It's GREAT. **_


End file.
